Believe Me
by Xavierre
Summary: Kuroko menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Tolonglah, Kagami merasa tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah. "Kurasa Kagami-kun selingkuh," ujarnya pelan. "Dengan siapa?" kaget Kise. Baiklah, Kagami kini paham berkat ocehan tak berguna dari Aomine. KagaKuro. Slight AoKise.


Pagi yang cerah.

Suara berisik menggema di gedung Sekolah Menengah Atas Seirin. Terutama di lorong kelas X. Murid-murid yang belum genap 1 tahun menuntut ilmu di sana sepertinya memang sangat berhasrat untuk mengobrol, bergosip, atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan berbicara. Para siswa membicarakan _game-game_ rilisan terbaru, ada pula yang saling mencontek pekerjaan rumah dan menyalinnya di buku masing-masing dengan kecepatan dewa. Sedangkan para siswi membicarakan artis-artis terkenal, semacam itu.

Semuanya berisik kecuali dua orang dengan warna rambut teraneh di kelas. Ya. Dua lelaki anggota klub basket Seirin, yang duduk di dekat jendela dan saling diam-diaman itu. Tokoh utama kita.

"Oi, Kuroko," panggil si kepala merah. Tak ada respon. "Kuroko." Masih diam. "KUROKO!"

Helaan napas terdengar sangat samar. Kuroko Tetsuya, menoleh ke belakang dengan malas-malasan. Mata biru besarnya menatap Kagami Taiga, si kepala merah, dengan datar. "Apa?" kata Kuroko tanpa emosi.

Baiklah. Ini pertama kalinya Kagami merasa di-_bully_ oleh Kuroko melalui tatapan datar lelaki pendek itu. Menurut terjemahannya, mata Kuroko tak sekedar datar seperti biasa. Ada kilau tajam yang dingin, ya. Kilau itu lah yang mem-_bully_ Kagami. Secara tidak langsung sih.

Kagami menenggak ludahnya. Bocah cebol ini apa-apaan sih. Dari kemarin bersikap tidak jelas! Sadar kah kau, wahai Kuroko yang manis, baik, dan _unyu-unyu_, bahwa kau telah membuat kawan gantengmu itu murka?

"Argh! Kau ini apa-apaan _sih_, Kuroko? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu atau kukunyah kau!" teriak Kagami sambil mengguncang kedua bahu kecil Kuroko. Lelaki pindahan Amerika itu sekarang jauh lebih murka dibanding saat Kuroko menyuruh Kagami mengakrabkan diri dengan Nigou dengan cara-cara anehnya. Mata Kagami memelototi Kuroko dengan berani.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kuroko membalikkan badannya. Kagami mengerjap. Perasaannya saja atau memang nada bicara Kuroko tadi agak ketus? Tapi, sejak kapan Kuroko mengerti cara menggunakan nada ketus?

Kagami membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya tentang keadaan Kuroko. Tetapi guru Bahasa Jepang-nya sudah masuk duluan. 'Sial!'

* * *

"Oi, oi, Kuroko! Tunggu aku!" ujar Kagami sambil menarik bagian belakang seragam Kuroko. Sedangkan yang dikejar bertingkah seolah tak memiliki telinga, ia tetap berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolahnya. "Hoi, Kuroko!" seru Kagami kesal. Ia memegangi Kuroko agar tidak kabur. Kakinya yang panjang mengambil gerak memutar, sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

Angin meniup mereka berdua, menambah suasana dramatis.

"Katakan apa yang salah, Kuroko. Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini," ucap Kagami tegas. Iris merah Kagami menyala. Dahinya mengerut. Kuroko mendongak, menatap wajah Kagami yang mengeras. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri," jawaban kaku itu keluar dari bibir Kuroko. Ia mendorong Kagami kuat. Pemuda setinggi 190 cm itu oleng, tubuhnya terhempas pelan. Kaki Kagami menapak ke belakang untuk menahan agar tubuhnya tetap tegak.

Terlambat. Kuroko telah menggunakan _misdirection_-nya.

* * *

"Kise-kun?" panggil Kuroko pelan saat melihat seseorang yang familiar duduk membelakanginya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan wajah kaget. "Kurokocchi?!"

"Sedang apa di sini?" tambah Kise. "Sepulang sekolah biasanya aku memang ke sini," jawab Kuroko yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di depan Kise. "Kise-kun sendiri?" tanya Kuroko sambil meletakkan gelas _vanilla milkshake_-nya. "Oh, biasa, aku bolos pemotretan, hehehe," jawab Kise enteng, mengaduk jus jeruknya pelan. Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai meminum cairan keputihan itu.

"Tidak bersama Kagamicchi?"

Pertanyaan bagus Kise.

Kuroko menggigit sedotannya keras-keras. "Jangan sebut namanya di depan wajahku." Ah, Kise merasa Kuroko marah. "Ada apa? Bukan kah dia pacarmu?" bingung Kise. "Kami bertengkar."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin harus menceritakan ini padamu Kise-kun."

"Oh, Kurokocchi! Lihat betapa kejam dirimu. Kita sudah berteman selama berapa tahun? Kita sudah berbagi suka duka selama berapa tahun? Teganya kau mengkhianati hatiku, Kurokocchi! Aku sangat tersakiti." Kise tersedu. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Kise-kun, serius _dong_."

"Ah, maaf. Makanya, cepat ceritakan padaku."

"Ini soal Kagami-kun."

Rasanya Kise ingin membalikkan meja mereka. "Iya, aku sudah tahu, Kurokocchi! Masa tentang Murasakibaracchi dan jajan-jajannya? Atau Midorimacchi dengan kacamatanya yang selalu melorot? Atau bahkan Aominecchi dengan daki-daki baunya?"

"Jadi Kise-kun pernah mencium dakinya Aomine-kun? Aku tahu Kise-kun memang pacarnya, tapi itu perbuatan sinting, Kise-kun."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kurokocchi? Tidak! Sekalipun aku menikah dengannya aku tak akan sudi mencium aroma dakinya!"

Kuroko tersenyum samar, dan tiba-tiba saja menunduk. "Kurasa Kagami-kun selingkuh," katanya pelan. Jari-jari kurus Kuroko mengaduk minumannya, mengikuti gerakan Kise beberapa menit yang lalu. Mata Kise membulat. "Selingkuh? Dengan siapa?" Masa iya bocah bodoh macam Kagami bisa selingkuh? Tidak ada yang tahu sih.

"Banyak."

Kise ingin jatuh dari kursi mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Banyak? Memang kau punya buktinya, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise yang tampak mulai serius. "Tidak," jawab Kuroko singkat. "Tapi aku melihat kalau Kagami-kun dekat sekali dengan orang-orang itu. Bahkan aku melihat beberapa orang mendukung hubungan Kagami-kun dengan selingkuhan-selingkuhannya itu."

Kise terdiam. Merasa sedikit iba pada Kuroko. "Memang selingkuhannya siapa saja, Kurokocchi? Kau bisa sebutkan."

"Baiklah," ucap Kuroko. Ia menarik napas panjang. Kise mendengarkannya dengan baik. "Kise-kun tentu tahu Alexandra Garcia." Kuroko menatap Kise. "Oh, perempuan blonde itu?" konfirmasi Kise. "Ya. Dia sering tidur dengan Kagami-kun. Dia juga pernah mencium Kagami-kun di depan Seirin. Aku saja belum pernah berciuman dengannya," curhat Kuroko.

"Mengenaskan. Terus?"

"Himuro Tatsuya."

"Oh, 'kakak'nya?"

"Ya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Kagami-kun menganggapnya lebih dari kakak."

"Lalu siapa lagi?"

"Aomine-kun."

"EH? Kau tidak bercanda kan, Kurokocchi?" pekik Kise nyaring. Mulutnya ternganga dan matanya membeliak seolah ingin melompat keluar.

"Sungguh. Aku sering tak sengaja menemukan _fanart _berbahaya mereka berdua. Kata orang, sifat mereka yang ambisius juga terkadang menimbulkan _hints_," ujar Kuroko lirih. Padahal Aomine mantan sahabat baiknya.

Kise mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk lentiknya ke bibir. "Umm, kalau menurutku, ada baiknya Kurokocchi mengkonfirmasi tentang itu pada Kagamicchi. Karena, mungkin saja itu cuma kerjaan orang yang menganggur. Jadi jangan mudah percaya. Percayalah pada Kagamicchi," saran Kise pada Kuroko. Ia mengulas senyum tipis.

Kuroko terhenyak. Benar juga, dia harus percaya pada Kagami. Ia tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

* * *

"Argh, sial!" seru Kagami seraya membanting bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Dari tadi dia bermain basket sendirian, ia kira ia bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Kuroko. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Dia heran, tiba-tiba saja Kuroko jadi galak. Padahal dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang -menurutnya- salah. Kagami sudah berusaha menghubungi dan mengirim pesan kepada Kuroko sampai pulsanya hampir habis. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

_'Kuroko... Apa yang salah denganku? Dan kenapa kau tak mau menceritakanya padaku?'_ pikir Kagami nelangsa. Kagami terdiam, merenungi apa saja yang telah ia perbuat kepada Kuroko selama ini. Namun sepertinya lelaki ini batal merenung karena ada sebuah geraman mengerikan yang masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Hoi, _Baka_!" panggil seseorang yang kemudian menembak bola basket ke wajah Kagami. "Ouch! Siapa yang melempar bolaku?" teriak Kagami kesal. "Aku!"

Kagami menoleh, melihat wajah hitam Aomine yang mengerikan. "Kau tak ada hentinya cari gara-gara denganku! Kise menangis dan memarah-marahi aku, dan sekarang bantingan bolamu mengenai wajahku. Kubunuh kau, Kagami!" seru Aomine sambil menarik kerah baju Kagami.

"Kise menangis? Hey, aku tidak membuatnya menangis! Aku tidak pernah menghamili dia!" protes Kagami tidak jelas. **SANGAT TIDAK JELAS**. Ia mendorong Aomine. "Kise tidak bisa hamil, tolol! Kalau bisa, mungkin anakku sudah ada sepuluh(?). Lagi pula, siapa yang menuduhmu menghamili dia?" jawaban yang tidak jelas pula dari Aomine. "Lalu kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Kagami dengan alis terangkat.

"Dia bilang tadi dia bertemu Tetsu di Maji. Tetsu tampak tidak baik, sehingga Kise menyuruhnya bercerita. Tetsu bilang bahwa ia merasa kau selingkuh."

Kagami tercekat.

"Dengan tiga orang, kalau berdasarkan cerita Kise. Alex, Himuro dan aku. Ya, AKU! Ini gila! Kise mengira aku benar-benar selingkuh denganmu. Gara-gara itu dia menyita semua koleksi majalah Mai-chan milikku! Menyakitkan."

Kagami tersenyum. Ah, kini dia mengerti masalahnya! Kuroko cemburu. Ya, cemburu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Karena kau, aku jadi mengerti masalahnya sekarang! Yosh!" kata Kagami yakin. Dia mengambil bola basketnya, kemudian berlari pulang. Senyum penuh keyakinan terulas di bibir Kagami._ 'Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Besok.'_

"Kenapa aku ditinggal pulang? Brengsek!" omel Aomine.

* * *

Kagami terengah setelah berlari mengitari lapangan 20 kali. Pelatih mereka benar-benar tidak waras. Saat menenggak minuman isotonik yang disedikan, mata Kagami menangkap sosok yang ia cari-cari dari tadi. Kesempatan! Selagi semuanya kelelahan, tidak akan ada yang mengamati mereka.

"Kuroko!" panggil Kagami kepada seseorang yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Belum sempat orang itu menoleh, Kagami sudah memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Sangat erat. "Ku-Kuroko, maafkan aku. Kurasa ini semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak dengan Alex, tidak dengan Tatsuya, apalagi dengan Aomine," terang Kagami dengan suara bergetar. Dia sebenarnya agak malu melakukan ini.

Pipi porselen Kuroko diwarnai semburat merah halus. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kagami-kun. Aku hanya butuh konfirmasi darimu," kata Kuroko yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya. "Maaf karena belum sepenuhnya mempercayaimu, Kagami-kun," tambah Kuroko. Alisnya turun, matanya menatap bola mata Kagami dengan tatapan sendu. Ia memeluk Kagami rapat agar tangisnya tak pecah.

Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Hanya untuk merasakan aroma tubuh Kagami. Jemari Kagami menyuruk di antara helaian-helaian biru muda Kuroko, mengusapnya lembut. "Tak apa. Tapi kau sudah mempercayaiku bukan?" ucap Kagami. Jemarinya meraih dagu Kuroko dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Terulas senyum tipis yang manis. "Tentu saja."

Kagami tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati Kuroko lebih jelas. Tiap detik berkuranglah jarak antara mereka. Hidung mereka bertabrakan. Kuroko bahkan mampu merasakan hangat napas Kagami di wajahnya. Kulit bibir mereka mulai bergesekan pelan.

"Ehm!"

Oh, memang benar yang lain kelelahan dan tidak mengamati mereka. Kecuali Hyuuga. Sial, kapten satu ini mengganggu saja. Kagami menoleh ke arah lelaki berkacamata itu dengan wajah masam. "Hey, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian! Tenggorokanku memang gatal!" alibi Hyuuga. "Oh, baiklah," sahut Kagami malas.

"Kita lanjutkan di apartemenku. Mungkin kita bisa lebih dari ini. Haahahahaa!"

"Kagami-kun!"

* * *

END

A/N: Hai ._. Fic pertama di KnB. Ya, saya tahu ini garing dan cacat. Sangat cacat sampai tak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Maaf atas kalimat-kalimat humor yang maksa. Saya tahu saya tidak berbakat melucu. Oh, ayolah, saya cuma ingin menambah pasokan KagaKuro di sini. Saya sangat butuh itu.

Saya tahu humor bukan lah genre saya. Tapi saya akan mencoba. Well, sebenarnya untuk fic perdana, awalnya ingin sekali cerita pembunuhan. Saya sudah punya draft-nya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, siapa sih yang bersedia membaca fic pembunuhan keji. Tampaknya penghuni fandom ini lebih suka yang family/humor atau pun family/angst. Pokoknya humor dan angst.

Apabila ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, silakan review. Saran, kritik, apapun diterima agar karya saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

TERIMA KASIH!


End file.
